


Interrelation Memo

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Dreams are tricky things but add in some new type of magic and you get one happy Mox. Montana feels more like herself with the cover of this new magic and Mox is loving every minute of it!The Lieutenant Colonel finally shows up and rattles everyone cage but is it for the better or the worst?And what happens to the Forgotten City now?





	Interrelation Memo

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a dirty mouth plus there are some "feel good" moments in here!

**Interrelation Memo**

_[Intransitive Verb](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/intransitive):_ _To have mutual relationship_

It’s been two days since his short call with Montana- a total of five days since she gave him a lesson. In all his time underground in the Tunnels he had been physically, and he hated to admitted it but also used sexually to learn the lessons; Jericho along with Alta Sacerdotisa Lita. (not that those two had- to Jon’s eyes- found gratification with one another)

Lita had not been hard to deal with, once Jon had learned how those lessons were to be taught and learned he had used it to his advantage, in the end he had Lita submitting to his needs and desires. She was still a good tool in his favor today. Not that he had ever willing touched her- she made his skin crawl. The paleness and coldness of her skin chilled every ounce of desire he could feel in a heart beat.

No, Lita like Ruby was a monster that brought out more of another kind of desire in him- one he wasn’t proud of! To say he wanted to slay every single Sacerdotisa was a vast understatement. There was only one Holy Maiden of Lita’s that Jon would go out of his way to see no harm to and that was Sasha.

Sasha was a young devotee to Lita but when Lita had throw her at Jon the girl couldn’t have been no more than sixteen. She had suffered through their combined brutal training and after then third time Jon had saw the hallow vacant look in the girls eyes he had saw her out on his only.

In their secret time together- late at night he offer to teach the girl how to enjoy a mans touch, how to feel the pleasure for the sake of the pleasure alone. She had came alive beneath him- he had long since pushed her age and somewhat innocence out of his mind. Instead he wanted her to know that sex could be experienced just for the pleasure alone.

She had enjoyed their time together but when Lita had separated from Jericho she had followed her Mistress and Jon had never saw her again. It had been six months later when Jericho had tired to rape an innocent eighteen-year-old AJ did Jon finally snap and kill the sick sonofabitch- who had died with a smile on his painted face.

Now three years later here he was with a new thread of magic from another beautiful young girl- one that meant the world to him.

Sitting in his office await for the arrival of the Lieutenant Colonel ‘Jackass’ Jon shifted uncomfortable under his field jacket, Katelyn had healed the broken skin that Liana’s magic had tore open burned her essences into. The surprise of now being able to connect to Liana through his dreams still fascinated him.

Leaning back, he remember the first time they had shared a dream:

_He awoke in the water gardens, the sounds of children playing and business from the marketplace down the way drowned him in realness of it all. Glancing around he realized he was under the tree that he and Roman had shared a jug of fire water._

_The fountain that Liana had once described was about 200 paces to his left and when he looked over he was baffled by the sight of a beautiful little red headed girl._

_She played naked in the fountain and instantly Jon knew she was Liana. There was an older boy that sat on the lip of the fountain- his feet soaked in the cool water._

_“Jo-jo come play with me!” her voice was light and so playful; her hands were up and calling to the older boy who in answer just shook his head and splashed water at her._

_She giggled and danced away- kicking water up as she went!_

_Smiling Jon went over to the fountain himself and let his fingertip skim over the cool water- never taking his eyes off Liana. Smiling as she ‘attempted’ to float in the water, Jon guessed she had to be around six years old here._

_“I don’t think your suppose to be here?” Jerking his head up to her bubble childish cognac eyes Jon froze when he saw she was looking right at him. Staring at one another for a few minutes Jon was awed when she began to ‘swim’ her way over to him._

_“Americano’s ain’t welcomed in the Jardin del Eden!” Jon swallows hard for a moment then simply does the one thing he thinks she will understand- he takes off his field jacket and under tee. His ink glows black, red, and gold and her eyes go straight to it and he wonders if she can sense her own magic in his? “you’re a Profeta?”_

_Smiling just a bit he nods and sits down on the lip of the fountain, glancing over at the other boy he notices he is so lost in thought he doesn’t notice Liana is no longer in front of him. “Jo-jo’s mind is broken- the Alta Sacerdotisa meant to kill him, but I saved him- I am trying to put him back together again.” Jon glances back down to Liana’s six-year-old self and smiles, “good of you not let the magic go to waste.”_

_He tries to keep his answer Profeta-ish so she can understand it but her reply god smacks him cause its such an answer that an Alta Sacerdotisa would give, “I don’t care about the waste of magic it’s the life blood I wont let go to waste!” After the shock is over and he glances at the boy one more time, “perhaps you just wanted your brother at your side?” He knows saying it is an “American” thing but still this IS Liana._

_“Your funny Profeta- Jo-jo is a weak boy, the Papa says so…” cocking her head to the side she has a pout on her small lips, “there is another Americana that is here- she…” her words die, and Jon understand what she is afraid of. “Fear me not sweet one, your secrets are safe with me!”_

_The surprise that rocks her young face nearly undoes him, but she whispers, “you give me a gift Profeta.” Water collects in her eyes and Jon reaches out to brush some wet hair from her face- “her name is Missy, the Dios Malvado spends time with her- they touch lips together sometimes…. I think they must share some magic cause she moans like she is in pain.” Jon smiles at the awe in her voice and whispers back, “kissing is pleasurable sweet one- once…. “ he stops and smirks, “once you chose your Profeta he will teach you all the pleasures there are!”_

_Her little head is cocked, and she is looking at him so intently that he wonders if somehow she knows that he will be the one to teach her every pleasure there is to know. “The Dios Malvado says I will committed to Bray…” she pouts again, “I don’t want him teaching me such things!” That brings a red-hot rage up in him and he knows instantly that not only does she see it but feels it. “You don’t want him to teach me either Profeta?”_

_Snapping, “I will do everything in my power Liana to not let that happen!” She holds his gaze and he adds, “remember you have offer a blessing and your chosen Profeta must grant you the rapture for there to be a commitment!” She laughs and tisks at him, “a commitment! But not an offering? No! I am the Diosa- every man will want my power someday!”_

_His rage is so hot, and his vision is blurring but she goes on, “I like the feel of your power Profeta- its hard, angry yes but there is something under it! It calls to me- it makes me want to grow up fast so maybe I can match it!” Glancing at her in his haze Jon reaches out and lays a hand on her head, “then grow up baby cause I need to feel your magic against mine again right now!”_

_There is a second when she does nothing but look at him then there is a flood in her magic and when its gone the grown version of Liana stands naked in the fountain. Her eyes are cloudy and hazed but when she blinks she glances around then at him. He stands and simply looks at her in all her glory- her beautiful long red/gold hair is shining, and her cognac eyes are suddenly lighting up with joy, “Mox!”_

_Her voice is soft and horse, but it doesn’t matter to him cause he is reaching out and suddenly his hands are on her bare hips. His body is hard now- his magic burning and in a second flat he has his lips on hers._

_The kiss is hard and rough, their open mouths are trying to touch and caress everything they can touch._

_Pulling her naked body flush with his he moans her hands caress his bare back, then she has a hand in his short hair. Her short fingernails are digging into his scalp and he is moaning in the pleasure of it. Her lips are suddenly at his jaw then his throat and he finds that his hands have moved on their own. One hand is cupping one of her ass while the other one is caressing a breast._

_Growling as he brings that breast up to his waiting mouth he is pleased to see that Liana is watching him through half closed eyes- he places a small peck of a kiss under the nipple before running his tongue out and over the harden pebble, her cry makes him almost cum right then and there._

_“My Profeta- teach me!_

_The use of his own words being thrown back at him makes him moan in pleasure. The hand that held her ass now glides a leg to the edge of the fountain- planting her foot flat Jon simply licks his lips and whispers, “I will teach you every pleasure there is to know baby- weather it by my fingers, mouth, magic, or my cock you will know your pleasure!”_

_There is a snap of magic and Jon knows that she has considered his words as another commitment and he greedily slips his fingers into the hot wet folds of her core._

_She is breathing hard as she starts the ancient movement of her hips and Jon simply lets her set the pace, the pleasure of her body against his, lips on his, his finger gliding in and out of her is beyond any pleasure he has known before._

_Her lips begs off his but land next to his ear, “I love you so much Profeta- I care not what your called. Jon, Dean, Mox, or Ambrose you are mine! My mine to love…” here her breath hitch’s and she tilts her hips in an upward motion, “ mine to….” Suddenly she cries out and Jon can feel her coat his hand in pure wetness, but he roughly asks, “yours to….” Flicking his thumb across her sensitive clit he watches as she moans and throws her head backwards and starts to grind against him all over again._

_It doesn’t take long for her to cum again but when she does she bring her head back to his ear and licks, “ mine to fuck!” Her use of the word ‘fuck’ drive him over, growling he steps away from her and watches as she steadies herself on wobbly legs._

_Bring his feet one at a time to the fountains lip he undoes his boot laces and kicks them off then simply with jerky movements he undoes his belt buckle- all the while watch Liana, who has taken to watching his hands. She murmurs softly, “let me worship you My Profeta!” then her hands join his and he sucks in a deep breath when her hands finally touch his harden cock._

_Eyes slamming shut he knows he wont last long- not with her and he is almost embarrassed- but the moment he feels her lowering herself to her knees and then her feel of her tongue on him his mind goes blank._

_He doesn’t know how long it takes nor does he care cause one moment she is there- her mouth incasing him and then he is trying to pull from her but its too late. Crying out he feels his whole body tightening then the pleasure is shooting down into his cock and he is emptying himself her mouth._

_His hands are fisted in her hair and he is panting- but she holds, licking and kissing and he feels so ashamed that he has treated such innocence this way. Carefully he extracts himself from her mouth and laughs softly when she pouts up at him, reaching down he uses a finger to wipe at some of cum she didn’t swallow. She blinks down at the substances on his finger- blushes then almost shyly flicks her tongue out to collect the sample size she has missed._

_His eyes burn and she smirks at him, reaching down he yanks her up and kisses her hard and deep- and tastes himself on her tongue. Her arms around him in an instant and then there is a crackle in the air that has her jumping back._

_Wide eyes she glances at him in open shock that has him pausing, “baby what…” he gets no further when he feels it. The powerful magic that is pressuring against his own- its so fucking powerful and hard that his own magic almost crumbles. Who ever this magic belongs to is more powerful than anyone he has ever meet before. Liana whispers, “Papa”_

_Reaching down he zips up his pants and continues to raise his magic- his output is almost at half when the voice acknowledges, “your strong….. for an American!” Turning Jon isn’t shocked to see a talk red haired man- he is older than Jon would have believed but still the familiar between Liana and this man is undoubtable. “Your stronger!” The older man cocks his head to the side and suddenly a whiplash of magic is everywhere. “I didn’t think Liana would chose someone so stupid!” Liana is there in an instant, but Jon hold an arm out in front of her- and then turns his magic up full blast._

_Laughter greets him, “that’s more like it- and to think what your magic will be like when you seal the blessing!” Magic dropping Jon nodded and hummed, “I don’t know you…. No one will not speak of you in the City!” The red head only smirks, “Before the Americans came- I was feared by many! Then….” A pause, “then she came! I grew soft and lax!” a moment, “I was once known as Profeta Undertaker…. Then Dios Malvado. …. But she simply called me Taker!” Jon understood. “Melissa Gilbert!”_

_The other man sighed and whispered, “Mi Corazon!” Liana gasped behind him, but he felt her move to press her body up against his back, Jon nodded and spoke, “La Diosa es mi Corazon!” The man known as Taker simply looked at him then swung his gaze at Liana- who stared right back. “Profeta Ambrose is my chosen!” Her father simply shrugged and turned to walk away, “I care not! Mi Corazon no longer breaths- but be warned daughter that Ruby wont stop until she has what she wants, I know not if your chosen can help you stop her! Bray might be your better choice- if so choose your offering carefully!”_

_With that he faded into nothing and Liana simply placed a kiss between his shoulders blades before she too fades._

* * *

Opening his eyes Jon watches his office door silently, the feel of Roman’s magic is getting closer and closer- the smooth caress of healing magic is at his side. Jon doesn’t know if this is true lesson Liana gifted him and the dreams a side effect of something else or everything is the other way around? But the able to sense magic and its force is something that is growing- it never occurs to him that being about to sense magic might be something that is a shared power between him and Liana.

Suddenly the door swings open and Roman storms in, Katelyn is hurried behind him, “Roman please if you just explain it to me and I can tr…” her words died off when his brother does nothing but growls at her. Throwing her hands up she comes around to Jon, “jacket and tee off Profeta!” Smiling in play, “should we wait until your conduit leaves before we play Sai?” Roman’s head snaps to him and Jon can see the purple electric power surge within his blue/grey eyes, “you fucking touch her and I wi…” here Katelyn simply starts to undo his jacket buttons muttering, “I will do as I please Roman and for you Profeta don’t test me today- it wouldn’t be good for your health!”

Jon blinks back and finishes undressing but asks, “so what I did miss here?” Katelyn snaps out, “your foolish brother got a late-night call last night and has been moody ever since!” Cocking his head to the side Jon simply stares at Roman- the electricity in the room flickers and Jon waits, it takes almost a full five minutes- “my mother called, Leah is sick! Like in the hospital and Jessica wasn’t going to even fucking call and tell me! I have a fucking right to know if my baby is sick damnit!”

Two of the four light bulbs breaks in a shattering death and Jon can only asks, “why not come to me for an emergency evac?” Roman’s eyes light up with his power and he explodes, “cause the fucking bitch told me I wasn’t welcomed!.... She told me I wasn’t needed!”

Katelyn stops her evaluation of his almost healed wounds and steps up to her lover- Jon can’t see her magic at work but can feel it. So, after she calms him, “evac granted Ro- go home!” he shifts then, “Ro what’s wrong with Leah Bug?” Granted it had been four years since he had last saw the beautiful little girl, and it hurt his heart knowing she was sick, “my mom thinks her magic manifesting and that’s why Jessica doesn’t want me there- but I got news for her, we agreed on joint custody when I am state-side, its in black and white- so fuck her!”

With that Jon’s office door suddenly swings open and Lieutenant Colonel Helmsley walks in with a cocky smirk on his face- and Jon knows whatever the other man has planned wasn’t going to be good!

“Gentlemen am I interrupting anything?” his eyes are on Katelyn and her hands that are resting on his right side.

Giving off a smirk of his own he doesn’t bother getting up to salute but instead leans back and relaxes, “actually Sir you are…. But something tells me you don’t give a fuck!” Roman stills and Katelyn’s magic pauses but other man laughs. “Your right Moxley I don’t! I am not going to beat around the bush here- it has came to my attention an innocent soldier was killed on your watch Lieutenant!”

Stiffing Jon wondered briefly where this was going, “in light of that, Lieutenant you are here by relieved of your post command and have been resigned to Fort Piper in Las Vegas NV- any and all men that were present with you are resigned as well.”

Raising to his feet Jon snarled out, “so you finally found your way into the City!” Helmsley grinned big and got right up in his face, “indeed, it took time, but I got what I wanted in the end. Sadly, though I couldn’t stop the committee in granting you one more favor. Soooo…” here he dragged his words out, “Captain Jonathan Moxley you are resigned to Fort Piper and in fourteen days are to take the command of the new magically combat field training, you can name your second, but you must do it now!”

Snarling spit, “Chief Warrant Office Reigns! With Chief Warrant Office Rollins as my….” Here Hemsley snapped, “Rollins is under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Cena right now take up his future command with him- I could care less!” Smirking he added, “Sergeant Cassidy will see you out of my office gentlemen!”

Snapping his eyes to the silent man at the door Jon could only look him in the eye and whisper, “you crossed me nino and I hope you know the consequences…”

With that Jon grab’s his tee and jacket and walked out of the office and never looks back!

* * *

As he walked forward Jon seethe’s, a hand came up on his shoulder, “I never thought Cassidy would turn on you!” Roman’s voice is soft and questioning but his anger is boiling, “I care not- I promise you this hermano that man will die by my hand and when that time comes it will not be merciless or painless! The pain I saved him from years ago will felt like heaven to what I do to him!”

There is magic in the air- is in fact snapping and electrifying the very earth beneath them.

He doesn’t sense Roman stop walking beside him nor does he sense Katelyn walking up next to his brother. He misses the question completely,

“What the fuck was that?” Katelyn whispers, “A Profeta has made a commitment and an offering to that commitment! That mans life is forfeited and now he knows it!”

Roman wraps an arm around his lover and is stunned when she mumbles out, “come help me prepare to file for my departure?” Roman shoots her a questioning glance and she states softly, “I haven’t been home in a few years, papa probably misses me!”

His answer is a hard kiss.

One Jon watches from a distances and lets his magic expand outward in his fury!

* * *

Four days later Jon’s anger is lightened when his feet touch American soil again and marvels at the warm feel of Florida’s sun- which is completely different than the desert’s. And that was more than okay with him, smirking as Katelyn nervously looked around Jon muttered to Roman, “nervous about meeting her dad?” Roman only pushed him over to claim their duffle bags at back of the charter plane.

Smiling a little Jon was picking up his bag when suddenly an innocent bubbly magic came sailing over his senses, the feel of Liana’s magic in person almost brings him to his knees.

Forgetting the bags, he stepped back around the plane and simply watches.

* * *

Liana felt her magic spike and bubble the whole time they were on base. When Seth had yelled upstairs to her yesterday telling her that they (he, Larkin, and herself) was going to Florida to pick up Roman, Liana couldn’t contain her excitement. To finally meet the larger man was akin to seeing a long-lost friend.

So here she stood her magic almost running over as Seth greeted his brother. “Uce its been a hot minute!” Glancing over at the older woman Liana could tell by the way she stood close to Roman (and well she sense that their magic was entwined) that they were lovers. Then Larkin shifted and Liana was reminded that her new found friend was also a conduit to one of these men that had came so important to her in the last year.

Suddenly Roman is looking at her and smiling- opening his arms wide and she can’t help it, but she throws herself into his arms. “hey Babygirl- I am glad you’re here!” Laughing she played, “I am so glad you’re here to save me from Seth! I mean all he does now is….”

Then there is hard wave of magic- male magic and she knows it! In fact, she craves it!

Twisting free from Roman she looks around wildly, tears falling, heart beating so fast- then she sees him.

All sound and time stop as their eyes meet- his hard steel blue eyes seem to caress every inch of her soul in one look.

She numbly starts to walk- hears Seth from a distance, “holy fuck Ro- how!”

But it doesn’t matter… all that matters is that Mox is here and is in touching range.

She gets to him; never breaks eye contact and she raises her hand up to cup a cheek! The air snaps around them at the contact and the ground shakes.

There is yelling behind her, but she doesn’t care- nothing matters but this man before her, this man that is the other part of her soul.

His face lowers and in the most innocent of touches their lips meet, her magic moans his arms come around her in an instant and her world is spinning.

After a lifetime he pulls back and whispers, “I am home baby!”

Tears fall harder as her arms snap up and around him and squeezes tightly, “welcome home soldier!”

They both smile as their lips meet once more!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be the last story for a weekish or so- depends on how long I am in the hospital and how I feel when I get out. So I am sorry its not super longer or deep.... but in the end you got to meet Montana's dad! ^^


End file.
